


Space is many light years away

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Swan Queen, 'Imagine Me & You' movie AU asked by anon via tumblr





	Space is many light years away

**Author's Note:**

> The whole movie certainly would exceed the short prompt idea so I decided on a small scene of the film I think it’s one of my favorites (Plus the whole “You’re a wanker, number nine” one lol) 
> 
> Setting: So in the scene I’ve written Regina as Rachel and Emma as Luce. I know that considering Emma and Hook the best fit would be for Emma to be Rachel but the general “air” Luce has around her makes me think on Emma as the Emma we once knew and so I wanted to focus on that. Also, although not stated Henry is Regina’s son (adopted) and not Robin’s.

_This is space. Space is many light years away. Light years are not measured in days or months, but in kilometers. There’s a good reason for this, but I don’t quite understand it yet._

Regina closed her eyes for a second, letting Henry’s voice fall into the background as she tried her best not to think on Emma, sat just a few inches away from her, so close she could hear her breathe. The blonde woman had appeared minutes before with that same soft, almost boyish smile parting her lips that she had had the first time they had met as she nodded at whatever new topic Henry was interested about. Before she had been able to ask how the boy had been able to find Emma’s phone -which Regina hadn’t certainly looked at after the last time both her and the younger woman had seen each other- all of them had been ushered inside the classroom with Emma quietly sitting next to her with her arms at her sides, fingers grabbing the edge of the wooden bench the teachers had put for the parents to sit at the back of the classroom as the kids did their presentations.

It was precisely that goddamned arm the one that was brushing Regina’s as she tried to concentrate back on Henry’s words, ones the boy had already said in front of her hundreds of times as he had nervously readied his speech. She felt compelled to wince as she heard him stumble and halt for one long second before speaking again, the dwindling lights around them making the pieces he had fastened with ropes to glow just like the stars he was talking about. She didn’t however just as she caught a glimpse of movement at her side, Emma smiling encouragingly at him and nodding, muttering alongside him the words he was saying. Licking her bottom lip the brunette stared at her arm that seemed to have a mind of its own until it mirrored Emma’s, her pinkie touching the younger woman’s once before Regina curled her fingers, her knuckles turning white as she tried her best to not think on the scent of leather and soap had filled her nostrils the second she had turned to look at her hand, lips trembling for a second the moment she did so.

Close, Regina thought, feeling the narrow space around her as if the walls covered in drawings and light dots product of Henry’s torch were becoming closer. Emma was too close and all the things she had found herself thinking whenever her mind started to wander came back to her. She could feel her hand burning as well as her neck and throat, her tongue too dry to even swallow as she looked up, feeling in a daze as she found Emma’s green eyes glowing just like a cat’s on the darkened room staring briefly at her before looking up to Henry. She was smiling, looking upfront now and just one rebel blonde tress curling just below her ear.

Regina could feel every inch of air entering her lungs, how they expanded just as she rose that same hand that still tingled. Her fingertips touched Emma’s hair just as the younger woman turned to look at her once again, her smile disappearing, lips rosy as they both stared at each other, eyes hungry and just a breath away, just too close for Regina to do anything but…

Emma’s dipped her chin once, almost as if shy while still looking at her, emerald on her eyes just as Regina moved forward, close too close, as she drank on every minute detail, lips and skin tingling the moment she touched Emma’s hair once again, this time almost pulling that rebel tress to her, pushing herself closer, closer….

The lights buzzed just as they were switched on by Henry’s teacher, the boy beaming just as his friends came closer to him. Regina let out a shuddering breath just as Emma moved her hands, clapping softly, the intimacy of the moment lost just as the brunette realized that her own hands were still firmly clutching the bench’s edge, fingers numb against the polished but worn out surface.

A dream, she thought, her throat burning, her teeth digging painfully on her bottom lip just as her eyes met with Henry’s. Everything had been a dream. Nodding at him while clapping in very much a similar fashion than Emma’s she did her best not to look at the taller woman who still felt too close to her, the blonde’s body heat feeling as if she could just scorch her, turning her into nothing more than ashes if she even let her.

If she had looked, however, if she had really been staring, she would have seen how Emma was also burning, arms too rigid, neck’s veins bulging as she glanced and stared, eyes darkened. She didn’t and so the two of them allowed the bustling children to led them outside.


End file.
